See Into My Heart
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: After Itachi quites the Akatsuki, he is in search of a new home where he and his daughter Shizuki can live peacefuly. All he wants is to start his life over but God's got it in for sinners as many obsticles lay in the Uchihas path.
1. The Search

**I have achieved my goal! Three reviewz! I'll start posting the rest of the story. Just pretend that the part u read earlier waz liek and epilogue or whatever. Thanx guyz! ; ) R&R**

"Daddy? Daddy, where are we going?" A small little girl with raven hair asked as she looked back at the forest.

The former assassin looked down at the anxious little girl pulling on his arm. "Somewhere new, Shizuki. Somewhere far…" Itachi's hollow black eyes drifted off to the sunset.

It had been two and a half years since Itachi had quit the Akatsuki. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants, just like he did as a teenager. The sharingon was replaced by piercing black eyes and the Akatsuki was a distant memory. Traveling with Itachi was a small girl around five or six. Her jet-black hair wisped across her back. At her side was a tiny pouch. In it was her father's old headband. A worn out doll rested in Shizuki's tiny hand. Her bright smile glistened as she skipped around Itachi.

Branches snapped as the two continued to walk through the forest. A thin canopy hovered above them as sunlight shone off Itachi's bare arms. Suddenly, the Uchiha stopped walking and stared off at the distance.

"Daddy?" Shizuki looked up at Itachi, wondering why he had stopped.

Itachi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a gleaming kunai. He reached behind his head and untied the string that held his long sleek hair together. His rich hair ruffled in the air as a small breeze blew by. Shizuki stared up at him watching to see what he was about to do. With one sleek move the kunai cut through Itachi's thick hair. The remains fell to the ground before his feet. His hair now brushed lightly against his shoulders.

A small gust of wind slowly pushed the remains of Itachi's hair centimeters at a time. Itachi stared at his weapon pouch that he held in his hands. Time passed by as Shizuki stood patiently for her father. The assassin sighed as he dropped the pouch to the ground. Shurieken and kunai spilled out of the bag and clanged against each other as they his the ground.

"Daddy," Shizuki giggled. "You look funny!"

Itachi sighed once more as he looked down at his daughter. "Come on Shizuki, let go." He said, taking her hand and walked on, leaving the small pouch behind.

As the two left, the small gust strengthened and blew the pouch's flap open. As it did, a small purple ring rolled out from the bag. It circled five or six times until it grew tired and collapsed on the lush grass.

After hours of walking Shizuki's legs drooped as she tried to keep up with Itachi. "My feets hurt, daddy." She whined as she sat on the ground and rubbed her aching legs.

Itachi turned around and gazed at Shizuki. Her expression was sagged and tired and sweat dripped down her face. A moment passed while Itachi lifted the little girl onto his back. In no time he continued walking with Shizuki riding on his back.

"I love you, daddy." Shizuki smiled. Itachi stared down at the ground.

_Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha with his little brother, Sasuke, riding on his back. The village people smiled and waved as the two passed._

_"Big brother?" The younger Uchiha whispered._

_Itachi looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"_

_"When I grow up," Sasuke smiled as he rested his head on his older brothers shoulder. "I wanna be just like you."_

Itachi moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Look daddy! A birdie!" Shizuki squealed.

Itachi looked up to see Shizuki pointing eagerly to a branch in a high up tree. He followed Shizuki's finger. Perched in a low branch was a bright blue bird, singing its beautiful song. Itachi glanced at the bird and their eyes met. The bird silenced quickly and flew off in fear. Itachi stared down at his pale hands. _I'm never going to get rid of this curse._

Hours passed and the rich soil slowly turned to sand. Itachi and Shizuki stood on top of a small sand dune overlooking a giant village. There brown walls towered high above the large city. Shizuki tugged on her father's sleeve. "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Our new home…"

Two guards stood at the entrance of Sunagakure while red sand circled their feet. "Hey! Look!" One of the guards pointed at a cloud of sand.

The other guard squinted. "Wha-what is it?"

"I don't know. It looks like someone!"

Out of the sand came Itachi and Shizuki, slowly walking toward the walls. "Stop! What is your business here?!" One of the guards shouted as Itachi approached him.

"I wish to live here with my daughter." Itachi said calmly.

The two guards hesitated. "Wha-what's your name sir?"

The Uchiha looked up. "Yakeruno. Izimiki Yakeruno, from Konohagakure." Shizuki stared at her father.

"May I see your ID please?" The first guard asked, holding out his palm.

Itachi fumbled through his pocket. After a few seconds he handed the guard a forged ID.

The guard squinted at the small card. The other looked over his shoulder. "Hm… I never knew there was a Izimiki clan…"

"Very well." He handed the card back to Itachi. "You may pass." He said as he and the other guard stepped to the side. Itachi nodded and walked through the long passage with Shizuki.

After the two had passed one of the guards looked through the trench. "Those eyes…" He turned to his partner. "Did you see his eyes?"

The other guard looked at him. "Wha?"

"H-his eyes! The lines!"

"So. Just calm down."

"Alright…"

"Wow, daddy! This place is huuuge!" Shizuki squealed as she looked up in awe. Little children played in the streets while their mothers stood in the doorways. Large crowds of people filled the streets. Row after rows of clay huts were planted in the ground. Street entertainers held their performances while street vendors sold delicious food. Noodle shops popped up every couple feet. Giant walls covered the Sand Village and protected it from outside attacks.

The thing that interested Itachi most was a large part of the town blocked of by tape. As he got closer he could see all the buildings inside the tape were destroyed. A large crater spread across the land.

_"Face it Gaara, you can't protect this village forever!" Deidara smiled. Blood dripped from his arm was suppose to be. Large gusts of wind stronger than a helicopter came from the clay birds wings as they flapped up and sown slowly. _

_Gaara moaned in pain as sand and blood trickled down his arm. The two hovered in the air for a while. The Kazekage's eyes slowly closed._

_"Heh, is that all you've got?! Master Sasori will be pleased." The assassin chuckled._

_Gaara slowly looked up as sweat rimmed his face. "No… I will protect Sunagakure!" He moaned, climbing to his feet._

_Deidara smiled. "Too late." In the ninjas hand appeared a small white figure made of clay. "I like to save the best for last." Gaara's eyes widened._

Itachi looked away. "Daddy! Daddy! What's that?" Shizuki pointed to a large building in the middle of the village.

"That's where the Kazekage lives."

"Really! Who's that?"

The Uchiha looked at Shizuki. "The lord of this village."

Shizuki stared back at the huge building. "Oh…"

Itachi followed her gaze. _I hope he doesn't find out…_

**The first chapter doezn't have any action in it. Sorry. And yes, I know the flashbackz weren't right! The first person 2 review about that diez. I have no idea how many chapterz this iz gonna be though. Oh! By the way! I started a KH2 roleplay on my forumz and I need more people 2 join.**


	2. Caught!

**Dammit people! Stop yelling at mee! I know, I know. I messed up the anime. Gaara izn't really ded even though he'z supposed 2 be and Itachi really changed hiz wayz even though in the anime he'z pure evil. What part of request didn't you people understand?!**

Two weeks had passed and Itachi and Shizuki were settled down in a small hut on the side of the road. Itachi had gotten a good job and Shizuki had adapted to the new surroundings of Sunagakure.

"Daddy, can I go outside and play?" Shizuki asked excitedly. Itachi was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up and nodded. The little girl squealed in delight she ran out the door.

The sweltering sun shone down on the sand village while red sand swirled in small circles. Shizuki trotted down the dusty streets happily. In her hand was her tiny doll.

As the young girl walked she came across a little boy with dark brown hair. Shizuki smiled "Hi! I'm new here-"

Suddenly the boy snatched Shizuki's doll from out of her hand. "Hey! Gimme it back!" Shizuki squealed as the boy ran around laughing. In his tiny hand was a little rag doll. The little boy turned to run but something blocked his path.

"Its not nice to take things that aren't yours." The child looked up to see a tall shinobi looking at him. The little boy trembled in his shadow and ran off, dropping the doll. The sand shinobi picked the tiny doll up in his hands and handed it the little raven-haired girl. Shizuki smiled as she held her doll close to her chest.

"Hey, I never seen you around here. Are you new?" The ninja asked, kneeling down next to Shizuki.

Sand swirled around the vast village. The walls towered above the sand village. Shizuki looked at the shinobi with her innocent smile. "Yeah! Me and my daddy just moved here a month ago!"

The shinobi smiled back. "Really? My names Baki."

Shizuki fingered her doll. "I'm Shizuki." Baki nodded. There was a short pause between the two. "You know what?" Shizuki said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

Shizuki giggled. "My daddy's the bestest daddy ever!"

Baki stood up and turned to leave. "I'm sure he is."

"He gave me his old headband! You wanna see?" She said, tugging on the shinobi's green vest. Baki looked down at the excited little girl as she fumbled through her pouch.

Baki gasped in terror as Shizuki held up a worn blue headband. A leaf was carved into the metal, representing the sand villages sister village, Konoha. A deep line sliced through the symbol, cutting it in half. Everything was silent and Baki trembled and shook.

"So… where do you live." Baki stuttered as we walked with Shizuki.

"Just over there." Shizuki said, pointing to a small hut. Shizuki turned around to see Baki had stopped. "Come on! You gotta meet my daddy!" She shouted. The shinobi slowly walked over to the hut. Shizuki waited anxiously at the door, jumping up and down. Baki paused at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Daddy!" Shizuki cried as she ran into the house and over to her father. A slender young man sat at the table with a cup of coffee. Shizuki wrapped her tiny arms around him. The man stood up, holding his daughter in his hands. His silky black hair brushed past his shoulders.

Silence passed though the room as Baki stood in the doorway trembling. Sweat poured down his face and his heart thumped loudly. The shinobi stared at the man before him. His deep black eyes bored into Baki's. Dark lines appeared under his eyes.

_It's really him…_

The Kazekage, Gaara, sat at his desk filing through some papers. His red hair brushed softly against his neck and his bright green eyes glimmered. A nice silence filled the room.

"Lo-Lord Kazekage!!" Baki stumbled through the office door. Gaara looked up from his work. Baki's face was covered in sweat and his lungs wheezed for air. Gaara could easily see that the shinobi had bee running. Baki took a deep breath. "One of the Akatsuki, the Uchiha! H-he's in the village." The shinobi yelled.

Gaara looked up immediately, dropping his papers.

The desert sun was slowly sinking into night. Itachi and Shizuki sat at the small table eating dinner. "So Shizuki, did you make any friends today?" Itachi asked as he looked down at his plate.

"Yep!" Shizuki smiled.

"Well… What's there name?"

The little girl thought for a second, remembering the shinobi's name. "He said his name was… Baki."

Itachi looked up and stared at his daughter. Everything was still for a few minutes. "Perhaps," Itachi hesitated, breaking the silence. "You should make friends with people… more your age."

"But—"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a gust of air filled the room. In the doorway stood a red haired boy and two others. One of them was Baki and the other was dressed in black with three large scrolls on his back.

"Baki!" Shizuki squealed in delight as she jumped up, ready to run over to her friend. Before she could, Itachi grabbed her, standing up. Shizuki wondered what was going on as her father stood in front of her protectively. The Uchiha glared at Gaara.

"What are you doing here," The Kazekage stepped forward and Baki drew his hilted sword. "Uchiha Itachi?" The former assassin spread his arms, shielding Shizuki.

Itachi kept his eyes on Gaara, watching his every move. "I came here to live in peace with my daughter." Shizuki trembled as she clung to her father's leg.

"I don't know what you are planning but I will protect my village." Gaara said in a hushed whisper.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I'm not 'planning' anything."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You are a very smart person. You are also very tricky. I will not fail to the Akatsuki again!" Gaara's low whispered turned into an angered shout.

Shizuki stared at the raccoon demon. He was calm and still but his gaze was fierce and frightened her. "I cannot risk losing my village again." The Kazekage gestured to the man on his left dressed in black. "Kankuro."

The man in black nodded and held his hand out. In an instant, four blue strings burst from the tips of his fingers and wrapped around Itachi. Kankuro closed his hand and the string tightened. Itachi fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Shizuki screeched as she kneeled down and tried to free her father. "Shizuki! Get out of here!" Gaara's brother snapped his palm open and a blue pulse ran down the chakra strings.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Itachi yelled as the energy ran through his body in all directions.

"Daddy!" Shizuki shrieked as chakra flickered through Itachi. "No! Daddy!!" Tears welled up in Shizuki's eyes.

Itachi slowly looked up. "Shizuki… run…"

Yay! I finaly finished the next chapter! Happy me! Idea's or comments, send them to 


End file.
